Code 6
by shiroakashi99
Summary: [AU, Gom!Kuroko] Having escaped a burning facility with one of the most dangerous specimens called Code 6; Alexandra Garcia vowed to let the young child live a normal life as her 'younger brother'. However, raising and hiding a dangerous specimen proved to be a difficult task. Just how long can they keep the real identity of "Kuroko Tetsuya" a secret as he attends Teikō High?
1. Prologue: Child

******OoOoOoO**

**Code 6**

******OoOoOoO**

[AU, Gom!Kuroko] Having escaped a burning facility with one of the most dangerous creations called Code 6; Alexandra Garcia vowed to let the young child live a normal life as her 'younger brother'. However, raising and hiding a dangerous specimen proved to be a difficult task. Just how long can they keep the real identity of "Kuroko Tetsuya" a secret as he attends Teikō High?

**OoOoOoO**

The ground shook and the pillars supporting the entire facility trembled as explosions set off one after another at random intervals as all the occupants of the building ran out screaming in terror and fear at having to watch the entire facility burn down into ashes and have all their discoveries and studies be taken away. Of course, there were people who were courageous enough to dare to turn back and push through; however, their lives had been taken at the very instant that they decided to hesitate.

Among the chaotic mess caused by the explosions was a young bespectacled woman with short blond hair, gasping for air as she valiantly slipped through the horde of men heading towards the opposite direction with great difficulty. The number of people going against her was quite large and the deafening explosions didn't help the situation at all, therefore leaving her wounded and bruised from trying to fight back against the crowd who gave her no heed, given that the situation and the panic has already gotten everyone all frantic and hysterical.

Taking in a very deep breath, she tightened her balled fists even further and pushed her body into fighting the crowd with nothing but her own petite body, her dark green eyes having set on that one particular part of the entire building where most people have exited through.

Fire had began to engulf the entire place yet that fact hadn't registered within the young woman's mind as she continued running, even when she was the only one present within the deserted area with some unmoving bodies laying helplessly and hazardously on the floor with random pieces of wreckage and debris slicing through certain parts of their bodies. It made a horrendous sight and as an amateur in this field, she wasn't at the level where she can possibly stomach such a sight yet.

However, the panic, the adrenaline and the thirst for success made her forget about everything else – be it the death of her fellow scientists, the explosions or the possibility of her very own death.

She panted heavily as she passed and stumbled through the open doors with her shoes left to be abandoned on the field as her white torn cloak flowed behind her. She went through the hallways, turned around some certain corners while occasionally leaning on a wall to support her body when the tremors caused by the explosions were too strong to handle and then finally, she entered a certain room with the word "CRYOGENICS" engraved on the door's metallic surface.

She then pushed the door open as she sorrowfully gazed at the content of the water tank positioned within the center of the room.

It was a young child.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 1: Kuroko

**Chapter One: "Kuroko."**

Hastily sorting through the documents messily strewn over her desk with a slightly agitated frown on her face, Alexandra Garcia - an internationally well-known scientist in the field of cryogenics or a cryogenicist - harrumphed in triumph as her dark green eyes landed on the familiar black folder resting beneath all the other documents that had somewhat piled over her desk throughout the past few days.

She quickly grabbed the folder and flipped it open while falling back on her office chair with a soft sigh as she scanned the contents of the aforementioned document with intense concentration, eyes unconsciously narrowing into slits when she came along some important facts and details that deserved to be taken note of. This went on for a few more minutes with nothing but silence filling the entire room as the only occupant of the room focused all her attention on the file she held within her hands.

As she reached the last part of the document, Alexandra haphazardly threw the document on her desk with a slightly strained expression on her face, feeling all but complied to ask herself why she had decided to save the specimen which they had dubbed as "CODE 6" in the very first place if this being and specimen was meant to be 'the most dangerous creation by man'.

After genetically modifying the child's DNA, no ordinary person would wish to rescue such a being that would surpass the average speed, strength and intelligence of a human with the knowledge that the being might have a different outlook at the world; an outlook that could significantly be different from a human's. Seeing as to how and what the world has turned out to be today, anything – even the smallest detail – can influence the specimen's attitude towards the world and the humans.

Irritably scratching her head at the realization of the burden she had forced herself to carry at the day of the incident which had been no less than a week ago, Alexandra finally decided that it was about time that she left the room, only to abruptly pause when she realized another thing.

There was someone else within the room, aside from her.

A young child stood at the other side of the room near the partly opened door with an expression of nonchalance, his pale complexion giving his entire body a rather sickly glow, therefore making his unusually blue hair and icy blue eyes stand out.

The child stood, silently watching the bespectacled woman with his hands hanging loosely at his sides.

…no, wait.

It would be more appropriate to say that Alexandra was being **observed.**

Though not obvious, the sharp glint within those expressionless orbs was very familiar to someone like Alexandra who had grown up in an environment where most people around her held those glints within their eyes. Curiosity and inquisitiveness… these were natural traits that could be seen within a scientist such as herself. It was quite hard not to recognize that from someone else, be it a child or not.

Letting herself appear as harmless as possible so as not to alert the child into acting violently or attacking, she smiled slightly and regarded the child with a stare of her own.

"How are you feeling?" She cautiously asked.

The child stared at her and for a very short moment, Alexandra thought that the child's pupils dilated in deep concentration.

"…Physical condition… is tolerable." The blue-eyed child mumbled softly in a mechanical manner.

"I see..." The blonde said with a nod before slowly standing up from her seat.

Silence filled the room yet again until the bespectacled woman tried to test the waters by hesitantly asking a question she hadn't dared to ask before.

"Do you… do you have any recollections or memories of what had happened a week ago?"

The child's eyes gleamed at the show of uncertainty and hesitation, but nevertheless, he answered; something that greatly surprised the woman.

"…The destruction of the Research Facility has happened approximately 9 days, 21 hours, 10 minutes and 13 seconds ago. Number of deaths, causalities and survivors remain unknown. Memories of name, capabilities, and age retain."

Alexandra couldn't help but involuntarily take a deep breath.

Truthfully speaking, she hadn't tried to gain any information from the child as soon as the aforementioned specimen had awoken from his state of slumber after being taken away from the burning facility. She had simply introduced herself as an ally and a scientist from the research facility—the very place where the child had come from and the child, due to the experimentations and conductions of tests that had been carried out on him, was apparently even smarter than someone such as Alexandra herself who was quite known on her field of profession to the point that he had seemed to understand the reason as to why the woman had done what she had.

"…State your name and age." She asked curiously yet uncertainly.

The child's fingers twitched.

"…Subject #103395, also known as Code #6… Age is exactly 4 years old… mental age is unknown."

A cold, piercing shudder violently ran down Alexandra's spine when she heard the last part, a rather scary realization having settled within her mind as she gave a strained smile at the dangerous specimen hidden under the guise of a child.

Or was it a child hidden under the guise of a dangerous specimen?

_'__That would explain the unusual level of intelligence and knowledge that no ordinary 4 year old child can hold.'_ Alexandra thought as she slowly walked around her desk towards the child to kneel in front of him. _'I wasn't a member of the group involved with the study of both genetic engineering and cryogenics concerning Subject #103395 but to think that this is how they'd do it… and to a child no less…'_

Gently gripping the child's shoulders with a sad smile, Alexandra slowly shook her head before giving the child a bright grin.

"Your name is none of those," The blonde kindly reprimanded, inwardly arriving at a conclusion that she had forgotten to consider from the very beginning. "From now on, your name is..."

_'…__Though a dangerous specimen; he is but a **child**.'_

"…Kuroko."

**TBC...**

**A/N: **Hi there, my dear readers! :) As you might have noticed, the chapters are _way too short_ to be even considered a chapter… *wince* Short chapters mean slow development. However, I hope you don't get way too impatient TT^TT I'm not the best author around and I do have school to deal with… I'll be trying to update regularly so as to keep the plot rolling and moving.

Oh and the stuffs about cryogenics and genetic engineering is something that I'm _not_ familiar with so If I make mistakes or if something is way too confusing for you, please don't hesitate to ask and correct me! ^_^


	3. Chapter 2: Devastation

**Chapter Two: Devastation**

Taking care of Kuroko, Alexandra mused, was a lot easier than she had originally thought.

The child's unusual level of intelligence made it seem like Alexandra was simply looking after someone around her age and that alone both scared and reassured her. It scared her because it was simply terrifying to know how much has been done to this child throughout his entire four years of living at the facility and it reassured her because this meant that the child held some kind of cautious awareness towards his surroundings. Of course, this also meant that Alexandra would be doubted or suspected at certain times – if not _all_ of the time - but that really didn't matter. The woman's priority was to let the young child live a normal life; being regarded in such a manner would only matter if that outlook got in the way of their life or relationship as two non-blood-related family members.

On the other hand, however… what _did _cause problems for Alexandra with regards to taking care of Kuroko was the fact that Kuroko _didn't _have a personality.

Well, to put it in a simpler way, Kuroko was a walking being that was the embodiment of instinct and intelligence itself.

The child didn't have any preferences nor did he have any type of traits that would _identify _and _distinguish _him and that troubled Alexandra very much. She was aiming to let this child grow up as who he was supposed to be… but just _how_ can she possibly succeed in doing what she plans on doing if the child himself was unchangeable? Kuroko was a being meant to rely on his own intelligence and instinct; that was how he grew up, how he was made, and how he was modified to act like.

If that was how it was, the blonde thought bitterly, then she will have to break that habit.

…It was just that this 'habit' that she speaks of was actually Kuroko's 'instinct'.

To answer when asked to, to talk when told to, to act when forced to, to fight when ordered to, and to **kill** when commanded to…

Is this what the facility was trying to make? A puppet? A marionette that dances for them? A weapon meant to conquer the world? A tool to be manipulated by the government? A monster to be controlled?

Alexandra frankly felt like screaming in frustration whenever she thought back to it. She felt revolted and sickened by the mere thought of having humans think of these sorts of things for 'the sake of their country' or for 'the sake of peace and justice'.

However, she felt even _more_ disgusted when she realized that she aspired to be one of them herself.

From accepting the invitation to be a part of the research facility focusing on cryogenics and genetic engineering, to rescuing a specimen that was the product of their research, to pretending that the internationally well-known cryogenicist Alexandra Garcia has died, to aiming to let Subject #103395 live a normal life, to escaping from the government and to moving onwards with the goal to live normally…

…Even Alexandra felt helplessly devastated at times.

Had it been the right decision to turn back during that time? Had it been the wrong decision to hesitate?

Well, sadly, it didn't matter.

Because _it happened._

Wishing or hoping wouldn't cut it; there's nothing she can do now that she has done it.

That was why this time, she knew that she can't turn back or stop halfway through.

Because maybe…

Just maybe…

…her goal wasn't to save Kuroko from the very beginning.

…

…Maybe it was to save herself.

**OoOoOoO**

**6 years later…**

**OoOoOoO**

"What's wrong, Kuroko?"

Kuroko usually wasn't the type of person to think of anything along the same lines as 'Something felt wrong' or 'Something is going to happen' but as odd as it was, the only thing running around his head were those two lines.

He didn't answer as soon as possible and Alexandra was beginning to think that the child hadn't heard her, only to suddenly hear Kuroko's reply.

"...I feel uneasy." He murmurs quietly yet truthfully, subtly trying to hide the realization from surfacing on his face when Alexandra's smile slightly fell apart. He could have easily mistaken that action for surprise but the sudden change in her demeanor told Kuroko everything that he needed to know.

It wasn't that 'something _felt_ wrong'.

Something _was_ wrong.

"...What... what made you say that?" The woman's voice definitely trembled as she spoke, but none of them acted like it did.

The 10-year-old child silently pondered over the question with genuine curiosity, honestly wondering what had, indeed, made him say something like _that_. It couldn't possibly have been his instinct alone and just saying that he had a feeling was downright unbelievable, even to his own ears. If so… then... what was it?

As he continued thinking, Kuroko found his gaze straying towards Alexandra's sleeves.

And that was when he found his answer.

Taking in a deep breath and pulling both his arms out of his pockets, he put it in front of his mouth and breathed out.

"…Your behavior this morning was odd, Alexandra-san." He began in his usual tone of nonchalance and indifference. "It wasn't like you to not come down for breakfast and when you have told me that we'll be meeting up with your old friend, it appeared like this 'old friend' was the devil himself; you looked like you were just about to break down. And then when we finally exited the house, I thought that it was just the cold getting to you but your eyes and nose were red as if…"

He pointedly stared at the damp sleeves of Alexandra's jacket.

"…as if you were crying."

A small, forced laugh immediately followed after the round of silence that fell on the two.

"Now, that's not true, Kuroko!" The bespectacled blonde laughed loudly- way too loudly for it to be real. "Why would I be crying?"

Though a child, his gaze definitely pierced through Alexandra's own when he spoke.

"Then please tell me truthfully, Alexandra-san, what were the contents of the folder that you have received two days ago, precisely at 1:45 AM?"

Alexandra's laughter died out as her smile dropped, dark green eyes widening as far as it could possibly go.

"And please do tell me what the conversation of this 'old friend' was all about."

...

...There was silence.

Cold, unfeeling and unsympathetic silence.

The woman's hands helplessly fell at her sides and tears uncontrollably flowed down her cheeks as she smiled bitterly at the young child who she had grown accustomed to calling her younger brother, feeling as if at that very moment, everything had gone wrong.

"... I..." She began softly in a broken whisper. "... I... I _have_ to go, Kuroko... I _have_ to go back to Italy... Back to _that_ place... Back to that _Hell_... Back to the _research facility_... It's not safe anymore... The government has found me and I can't risk having them realize that _you_ are one of the survivors... They can pull my organs out and to hell will I care... but I... you alone... my younger brother.. I-I... I _can't _surrender!" Alexandra cried as she pulled the child into a trembling embrace, eyes tightly closed in what could have been regret or frustration.

She didn't want to see it.

She didn't want Kuroko looking so broken like _that_.

She didn't want her younger brother to be hurt.

But still, she couldn't forget it.

She wouldn't be able to.

That look of pure devastation, that look of utter horror...

For the first time in ten years, Kuroko showed emotion.

...And that was the first and the last time that he did in front of her.

**TBC...**

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update! QAQ school has been being a pain in the ass as of lately so I really wasn't able to finish this chapter! And so... here's a.. plot twist? -can you even call it that? OAO-

Now that Alexandra is gone, what will happen to Kuroko? Will they ever meet again? What will happen to Kuroko from now on?


	4. Chapter 3: 6 years later

**Chapter Three: 6 years later...**

The wind gently blew through the field as it carried the beautiful, pink petals of the Sakura blossoms away like a dancing marionette in the hands of an unseen force, unconsciously and involuntarily catching the attention of the students walking and gathering right before the gates of Teikō High. Lively conversations and shy introductions filled the entire entrance and campus of the school as the students proceeded to enter and begin a new chapter of their lives as high school students aspiring for a bright future, all but meaning and aiming to succeed for various reasons.

It made quite a refreshing yet suffocating sight, in Kuroko Tetsuya's opinion.

Having grown up with no one but Alexandra as his only companion in the past and having grown up alone for the next 6 years, Kuroko was obviously not used to having someone - or anyone in general aside from the aforementioned woman who used to stand as his older sister-figure – surround or be anywhere remotely close to him with the fear of having to react violently or aggressively; an instinct that he had unconsciously managed to pick up from many, many years of escaping from the sight of the government alone.

Just because Alexandra had surrendered herself hadn't meant that the government would stop snooping around for any other form of evidence with relation to the incident in the Research Facility in Italy.

Sighing inaudibly, the 16-year-old teen shifted the strap of his bag on his shoulder and leisurely began walking towards a much more secluded area with the intention to enjoy some time alone.

Observing and scrutiny might be one of his strongest points, but having to observe them so closely was not what he was willing on doing; especially at such a crowded area. The risk of his real identity being discovered was unbelievably high seeing as to how Teikō High – as an elite school with an outstanding reputation – could possibly have some students related to the government. A decade and 2 years might have passed, but Kuroko knew that the investigation that has started 12 years ago has yet to simply be dismissed and disclosed, most especially when rumors of the "Code 6" currently being alive has spread throughout Japan, along with the capture of Alexandra Garcia, the famed 'sole survivor' of the incident, who had been found just 6 years ago.

When the commotion and onslaught of conversations slowly died out into a deathly silence, Kuroko instinctively knew that he had walked quite a distance from the entrance of Teikō and the large crowd of students, giving him some sort of relief. He loosened the cyan-colored tie around his neck and breathed out softly as his stiff posture relaxed before haphazardly dropping his school bag right beside his feet with the slightest hint of an exhausted frown marring his usually unreadable face.

You would think that Kuroko came here willingly but in reality, he had been given no choice but to attend this school under the request of some stranger who called himself Kazunari Takao.

Kuroko was a cautious and untrusting person by nature and so when Takao suddenly came knocking on his door while courageously proclaiming and declaring that he was asked by a woman named Alexandra to come and deliver a message to a person named Kuroko Tetsuya, the first thing that he had done was grab the teen by his neck, lock the door, slam said teen on the door, and finally, bare his fangs at the face of the evidently frightened teen with as much as ferocity he could muster.

You can't just believe the words of humans when they speak; that was one of the things Alexandra has told Kuroko when she was still looking after him.

It took 3 whole hours before Takao has successfully convinced Kuroko that no: he wasn't working for the government, he wasn't siding with them, he wasn't some sort of undercover spy pretending to act as if he wasn't a part of the government but actually was, he wasn't one of the survivors from the incident 12 years ago, he wasn't aiming to kill or hurt Alexandra in any manner, and finally, he wasn't lying. Thankfully, Kuroko was perceptive and keen enough to know when the teen would start to lie.

Despite the rather unbelievable way that Takao has admitted it, the fact that Alexandra had actually asked him to deliver a message was true. There was nothing he could gain from lying, Takao had stated, before shrugging carelessly and giving Kuroko an envelope. He had easily managed to calm himself down in spite of the rather intimidating welcome he got, Kuroko noted.

However, instead of what he had expected, instead of some sort of letter telling him that she was/wasn't alright… an enrollment slip for Teikō High was what he had seen instead.

…And thus, leads to his current situation.

Shaking his head slowly, the teen then sat down and leaned on the bark of a tree which shielded him from the glaring sun, his school bag resting just beside his left arm as he unconsciously drifted into a deep sleep.

Usually, Kuroko wouldn't have been able to tolerate the notion that he would be lazing off right before something but his abrupt meeting with Takao left little for him to sleep. He had been thinking of things ever since he knew that Alexandra was doing alright to the point that she had dared to send an enrollment slip to him instead of sending some kind of letter reassuring him that she wasn't being tortured or something. Besides, he had arrived early in school, meaning that he had enough time – specifically 30 minutes or an hour at most – to proceed and head to his classroom.

And so, with those things as his last thoughts, Kuroko willingly submitted into the promise of deep slumber.

However, unbeknownst to him, a pair of confused dark blue orbs was watching him from above the tree he was leaning on.

**OoOoOoO**

"I have done my part, Alexandra-san." Steel grey eyes gleamed and glowed even within the darkness as an amused yet mysteriously humorless chuckle escaped his lips. "What do you plan to do now?"

The sound of a soft bitter chuckle reverberated through the dark as a pair of dark green eyes narrowed in what could have been a mixture of irritation, suspicion and the same level of sarcastic amusement.

"…It's all up to him now." She replied. "I'm simply trying to show him what it's like to be a human… that was my intention from the very start."

"By forcibly pushing him into studying in Teikō?"

"I wouldn't word it that way."

"But nevertheless, I have a point, don't I?"

"…Shut up."

Takao raised an eyebrow, an incredulous and funny expression crossing his face. "Anyway, what is it about 'trying to show him what it's like to be a human'?" He questioned. "I don't know and I can't say for sure, Alexandra-san, but it sounds like you're trying to assure yourself to me. It's like you're telling me that 'you're simply watching and waiting until he finally breaks free of the shackles that you call human emotions'."

The rattling of chains echoed.

"It's bound to happen, Takao. I'm not stupid enough to forget that."

"But you're trying."

"Exactly," Came the slightly weak reply. "That's the reason why I have sent him to Teikō."

Shoving his hands inside his pockets, Takao frowned. He couldn't see the woman's point or intentions at all.

"How would sending him to Teikō change anything?"

Alexandra's laugh rang loudly inside the unknown place.

"It changes _everything_."

As Takao left the dark, cold place, he raised his head up and shielded his eyes from the blinding rays of the sun as a thoughtful hum rung through the silence.

"Everything, huh?"

He shook his head and snorted.

"Given that we're talking about a guy who slams his guests on the door and scares them shitless on their first meeting, she might have a point."

**TBC**

**A/N:** I APOLOGIZE FOR THE DELAYED UPDATE QAQ THINGS WERE GOING HAYWIRE HERE AND I WAS GIVING IT MY BEST TO KEEP MY PLOTBUNNIES FROM DISAPPEARING THE WHOLE TIME SO ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER AND HOPEFULLY I HADNT CAUSED TOO MUCH CONFUSION WITH THE WAY I WROTE IT ( TTATT )


	5. Chapter 4: Begin (Part One)

**Chapter Four: Begin. (Part One)**

"The hell do you mean we're heading to _Japan_!?"

"It means exactly what it means... She wants us to head to Japan to retrieve something."

"Ha!? You've got to be kidding me! How the fuck did you even manage to talk to her in the first place!? Isn't she supposed to be-"

"She has her own ways; just like how she managed to recklessly… for the lack of a better word, _kidnap_ the most valued treasure of that facility."

"…"

"What?"

"…She'll smack you if she heard that."

"Well, she isn't here."

"…"

"Again, _what_?"

"And she calls _me_ the idiot…"

"I didn't hear you, Taiga."

"Nothing!"

"Anyway, we'll be heading to Japan the day after tomorrow. Our objective and the details of our task are written in this folder."

"Woah, they're prepared to _this_ extent?"

"Yes. I heard that the **Hawk** was the one who booked our flight and compiled everything in this one folder for our benefit…"

"The **Hawk** and her? They're practically the only two people in the world you shouldn't even put together in a room! The last time it happened, they literally turned the entire living room into some kind of sumo wrestling ring or something!"

"I know that her relationship with the **Hawk** isn't all that nice. That's why I'm thinking that she must be very desperate if she readily asked him to do this."

"…Well, despite his attitude, he _is_ a professional. Even if she didn't want to, it isn't as if she had any other choice..."

"That's true. After all, the **Hawk** is the closest embodiment of salvation you'll be able to find in that hell."

**OoOoOoO**

An inaudible sigh slipped past Kuroko's lips as he nonchalantly stared straight ahead with half of his attention dedicated towards the lesson currently being discussed by the teacher in front while the other half of his attention rested within his inner thoughts. Without meaning to sound overly-conceited or arrogant in any manner, Kuroko frankly found no need to actually focus all his attention towards the lesson. He was a specimen meant to surpass a human's limitation in terms of intelligence, such that this lesson that is currently being taught by the teacher to high-school students aren't that much great compared to what he actually knew.

On the other hand, this was a new experience for him. Though he did feel reluctant with interacting with others after having developed a fear of actually hurting or harming someone due to his unusual abilities for being an unordinary being, this exposure might help him in some ways that are too difficult to put into words.

Letting his slender fingers drum slightly on the parched surface of his notebook, his icy blue eyes slid towards his fellow classmates who were, oddly so, composed of a majority of boys. In fact, as far as he could see, there were only two girls in the entirety of the class. And as if to maximize the oddity, there were roughly around 16 of them; a rather small number if he were to say so.

_No_, he thought to himself. The _real_ odd thing here was the fact that he was actually attending Teikō High.

Alexandra might have given him the enrollment slip to Teikō, but her real motives remains unknown, along with her current condition and whereabouts. It was without doubt that she was alive but the fact that she hadn't given him anything as a form of reassurance worried him to the point that he was then forced to lay awake sleeplessly for a few nights.

_As of now, the only one serving as my only connection to Alexandra-san is Takao-kun._ He inwardly pondered. _But that's also a problem because I don't know much about Takao-kun. Whether he's an ally or not… or who he really is…_

His icy blue eyes narrowed sharply, unknowingly sending a spark of hostility towards the person seating in front of him who jerked slightly in surprise.

_…__This leaves me with no other choice but to stay here in Teikō to find out why Alexandra-san has sent me here in the first place._

Kuroko closed his notebook as he heard the bell ring to signify the beginning of their break time.

_And then, everything comes afterwards._

The blue-haired teen then gathered his things and neatly slid it inside his bag before straightening up as he watched his fellow classmates flee through the door with a contemplative expression – or what could have been a contemplative expression because with someone as expressionless as Kuroko, you never know -.

A few hours back, he had woken up in the very same spot that he had remembered deciding to rest in with a slight jolt of surprise. It might have been his imagination or it might have been his intuition acting up, but he felt as if someone had been there near him. And without meaning to stretch his imagination, he felt like that someone was watching him—this, of course, might have been what woke him up.

Kuroko hadn't wasted any more time before he began to stand up and head for the crowded part of Teikō, quite surprised that the number only decreased by 20 students or so. He must have woken up a little early than he had intended to (perhaps no more than 30 minutes), he had thought as he then slipped through the crowd.

Part of his plan with blending within the student population was letting 'Kuroko Tetsuya' live an ordinary life within the school. Average grades, unremarkable performance, and perhaps no friends at all to avoid complications… those were his goals.

That was until…

"Join the Swimming Club!"

"If you're Japanese, it _has_ to be the Baseball Club!"

"Hey, do you like books?"

"Feel free to join the Volleyball club!"

…he had realized that he had forgotten to put the clubs into consideration.

Truthfully, he wouldn't have stayed there to stare if it wasn't for that one particular area that was crowded by males his age chattering boisterously about what he believed was 'basketball'.

Long ago, Alexandra admitted that being a scientist wasn't her first choice for a job. Just when she was around Kuroko's age, she had been a retired WNBA player, having been a champion in the college tournament NCAA as a member of the ULCA (University of California in Los Angeles). It was unfortunate but she had been forced to retire from professional basketball when an unknown disease impaired her vision. That was why Kuroko wasn't at all unfamiliar to Basketball after being occasionally taught and trained by Alexandra to 'maintain his physical condition in its peak' – as she had said in the past -.

It was a rash decision but it was too late to change that now.

He had joined the Basketball Club.

**OoOoOoO**

"That's why I'm telling you Satsuki, there was _someone _there!"

"Dai-chan, there was no way someone could have been there! You must have been hallucinating!"

"But he was there!"

"_Who_ was there?"

"..."

"See?"

"…Tsk."

**OoOoOoO**

"It's a surprise seeing you here, Akashi."

"Ah, I can say the same to you too, Midorima. I heard that you have joined the Basketball Club."

"I was simply following what Oha-asa advised-nanodayo."

"_You're the same as always, I see_."

**OoOoOoO**

"Hmm… Which club should I join? Well, it doesn't really matter… No matter what the sports, _it will prove to be easy_."

**OoOoOoO**

"Huh… _Clubs are so troublesome_…"

**OoOoOoO**

**TBC**

A/N: chapter 4 might be separated into a maximum of three parts so part 1 of chapter four is really short... And uh... yeah, i realized that I always apologize for delayed updates... *cringes* damn i really need to work on my punctuality TTATT


End file.
